


Sex on fire

by whatwecallship



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwecallship/pseuds/whatwecallship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Bass x Carter Baizen<br/>Nathaniel Archibald x Carter Baizen<br/>(Gossip Girl角色相关)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on fire

当Nate Archibald收到好友Chuck Bass的信息走进帝国饭店的专用套房时，他察觉到了一丝不对劲。  
往常这个时候Chuck应该就站在吧台附近，穿着他那一套十二个颜色的土耳其睡袍，睡眼惺忪地倒上一杯苏格兰威士忌，顺便问他要不要来上一口新鲜大麻。  
然而今天，吧台附近静静的没有一个人影。  
这真是太不寻常了。

Nate满腹狐疑地拎起滑落到地上的毯子和抱枕，把它们重新放回沙发归置好。  
“伙计？”他边往里面走边喊了一声Chuck，然而始终没人响应。  
直到Nate走近里面的卧室，他才听见一些微弱的动静，Nate正犹豫着要不要再走过去一些，那扇虚掩着的门却突然打开了。  
“Nathaniel。”Chuck用力吸了一下鼻子，他的右手拧了几下鼻尖，然后冲Nate露出一个明显嗨了的表情。  
他的眼睛对不上焦，Nate看着他摇摇晃晃抓着把手的样子，怀疑他下一秒就要扑街。  
“Nathaniel，”Chuck又叫了他一声，接着把门又推开一些，他的眼睛像某种夜行性动物似的亮得不正常，此刻更带着些兴奋，“来看看，看看我给你准备了什么。”

Nate刚从乌烟瘴气的家里出来，此时对Chuck这种带有情色意味共享床伴的把戏不感兴趣——况且Nathaniel Archibald本来就是打着乖乖牌的公子哥，本身就跟喜欢享乐的富二代不太一样。  
正当他干脆利索地握住Chuck的手腕准备把他拉出来的时候，Chuck往前踉跄了一下，带的门板也大幅度的在Nate面前闪了闪。  
Nate被扑面而来的大麻味道猛然熏了一下，他把Chuck往旁边带了带，抬头皱着眉挥了两下手准备带上门。  
“Chuck，这他妈怎么回事儿？”Nate压低声音靠近Chuck，他的耳朵和脸颊都泛着明显知道屋里发生了什么的红色，“我说过不要在你跟谁干那事儿的时候叫我过来。”

他对Chuck的床伴从来没什么意见，说心里话，他们这一小圈上东区的富家子弟从来不在乎除了他们自己以外的人。在Nate的概念里，Chuck跟谁上床都无所谓——他们就是这样一群美丽残忍的都市丛林动物，站在人群的顶点肆意狩猎。物质上的富裕让他们从小就习惯挥霍无度的生活，无论对金钱、对人还是对感情，反正没有这一个总有下一个，因此对于享乐主义的个中翘楚——自己那位从幼儿园开始就注定要缠在一起的挚友Chuck Bass来说，用来陪他过夜的人最多给点现金打发走就好了。  
然而当Nate皱着眉头准备关门，嘴上还数落着Chuck的时候，他抬起了头。  
屋里的烟雾徐徐散尽，首先进入眼帘的是那张大得有些过分的床，然后，他看见了躺在床上的那个人。  
——准确的说不是躺。  
那个人被一条围巾蒙着眼，双臂绑在身后，正呈一种几近扭曲的姿势趴在床上。  
他的臀部高高翘起，身上只剩下一件敞着怀的几乎遮不住什么的灰色帽衫。Nate几乎肯定那个男人正艰难地喘息，因为从Nate的角度能清楚地看见他嘴里那颗口塞以及，明显塞入后穴的棒状物。  
但最让Nate惊讶的是，这个趴在床上也许正无法控制地流着泪的男人——即使他被蒙上了双眼——竟然是前两天把他骗得团团转的Carter Baizen。

Chuck敏锐地捕捉到了Nate细微的表情变化，他指了指床的方向，含混不清的嗓音里带着笑：“拿了我的表和签名棒球，骗了你十万块钱的人。”  
“Carter Baizen。”Nate的眼神一暗接上Chuck的话，他只想这屋子里的烟雾再厚点才好，这样他就可以装作什么都没看见，平平静静地关上门，转身就走。  
然而Chuck不给他这个机会，他挣开Nate的手指，转身像炫技似的张开双臂退入房内，仿佛是刚上台的魔法师，亟不可待地要给他的忠实观众展现新技法。

在Chuck回到床边拽起Carter头发的时候，Nate听见自己从嗓子里挤出的声音：“停下来，Chuck，你不能……”  
“我不能什么？”Chuck跪在床上、Carter旁边，他像个孩子似的歪了歪头，恶意地勾了一下薄薄的嘴角，“不能这样吗？”  
他的手抚上Carter翘起来的，大概是因为欲望或是掌掴而红着的臀，然后在Nate无法控制的目不转睛里，明目张胆地把那支插进Carter后穴里的按摩棒又往里推了一点。  
趴在床上的男人显然已经没有体力挣扎，他徒劳地往前蹭了一下，纤细的腿紧紧地绷着，甚至由于太用力而微微颤抖起来。  
嘴里的多余东西让他说不出话，更别提叫喊了——Nate很想就此摔门走开，把这一屋子的记忆全数抹掉，然而他的目光却一寸一寸的舔舐着Carter乱糟糟的短发、罩在他眼睛上他因泪水而晕湿的属于Chuck Bass的围巾、他因闭不紧嘴巴而流下的亮晶晶的涎水。

室内的光线有些暧昧，将暗未暗的天色透过紫色的纱帘延伸出模糊的视觉感受，似乎是错觉的原因，Nate感觉空气里弥漫着一股甜腻的香味。  
他一动不动地盯着Chuck把玩那支按摩棒的动作，而那个往日桀骜嚣张的男孩儿此刻只能无力地趴在床上，难耐地扭动着屁股。  
“说真的，”Nate不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，“Chuck，适可而止吧。”  
Chuck没听见似的自顾自拆开了绑在Carter嘴里的口塞，皮带扣咔哒一声应声绷开，Chuck的手指又上下翻了一会儿，整条口塞就从Carter的嘴上滑落了下来。

Nate不知道Chuck这么绑着Carter绑了多久，但口塞掉下来的时候，Carter很明显无法立刻动弹，他的嘴半张着，急促地喘着气。  
这样的动作甚至能让Nate看到他粉红色的舌头，也许是太久没有喝过水，Carter边喘息着边焦躁地舔着自己有些干裂的嘴唇。  
Nate的喉结不自觉地动了一下，他的脑子里乱成一团，甚至在Chuck单手捏住Carter下颌的时候，他也跟着Chuck的动作捏了一下自己的胳膊。

“看着吧，Nathaniel。”Chuck挑衅似的朝Nate笑了一下。  
他调整了一下自己和Carter的姿势，让Nate能更清楚地看着自己拉开裤链，捏着Carter的下巴迫使对方保持着半张开嘴的姿势，把自己湿热坚硬的部位紧紧含住的样子。  
Chuck的动作很急，他几乎是一开始就迫不及待地把那个硬了有一段时间的部位整根塞入Carter的嘴里。Carter毫无防备地挣扎了一下，他虚弱地摇晃着脑袋，抵抗着Chuck的进入，然而Chuck一手牢牢地固定在他脑后，一手紧紧钳住他的下巴，不给他一丁点逃走的余地。

温热又湿润的口腔紧紧吸附包裹住下体的滋味——Chuck在脑子里放烟花之前想到，真是太他妈棒了。  
他微微眯眼俯视着Carter Baizen，看他费力地张大嘴含着自己的阴茎，明明极端抗拒却只能被迫接受的样子，简直让Chuck Bass的虚荣心膨胀到了极点——与其说是咬这件事让他愉悦，不如说是让Carter Baizen给他咬更让人兴奋。  
因为被动，Carter的技术可以说是近似于无，他的喉咙因为异物突入而抽搐紧缩着，分分秒秒都几欲作呕，而他身后那支尺寸良好的按摩棒此刻又被Chuck调到最大档，他整个人匍匐着，呈现一种羞耻的姿态，他不停颤抖着，从屁股到脊椎到肩膀，整个人像被电击似的狼狈。Chuck在前面狠狠地挺动着腰腹，享受着Carter那微不可闻的鼻子里低哼出声的哀鸣。他从来不曾在床上这么不留余地，对那些柔软香甜的女伴来说，他总是彬彬有礼——至少算是衣冠禽兽，然而在Carter Baizen身上，他丝毫没有顾虑。  
Chuck的手抓住蒙着Carter眼睛的围巾，那围巾本来就绑得不是太紧，这下在Chuck的动作中变得更加松垮，甚至露出了Carter的一只眼睛。Carter被Chuck有些粗暴的动作牵引着，已经感觉不到嘴里是疼还是酸，他无意识地睁开了眼，只是一眼，就在一片模糊的视野里看见了站在门口的Nate。

Nate不知道自己在Carter那一眼里看见了什么，他的眼神像是被燃尽的香烟烫了一下，在自己身上兹拉一声烧出一个疤。  
他很想别开眼睛，或者走出这扇门。然而他的脑子里此刻却全部都是Carter——他和Chuck曾一心崇拜的学长——的侧脸，他被野蛮冲撞的、流着口水的嘴颜色鲜红，跟他不经意摇摆着的腰臀。  
Chuck没想过要给Carter一点虚假的体贴和刻意的温柔，在蛮横的冲撞后，他仰着脖颈，近乎缺氧似的张着嘴无声地呼吸着，他甚至没有再看一眼Carter。  
——以至于射出来的时候，他根本都没有想过要拔出来。

再听见Chuck跟自己说话已经是他清理过自己以后的事情了，Nate有些恍惚，他觉得这并不算长的时间里他们仿佛穿越到了另外一个世界，他刚刚只不过是看了个什么基佬电影之类的。  
然而被扔在床上的Carter却提醒着自己，这一切的确是现实——刚刚他的至交好友的的确确在他面前搞了这个骗了他们钱的家伙。  
Chuck站起身来对着镜子整理了一下自己的仪容，他拉开抽屉翻到了一瓶润滑油扔到床上，又扭头对Nate笑道：“好了Nathaniel，现在他是你的了。”  
Chuck经过Nate身旁的时候拍了拍好友的肩膀，低声：“记得上次我用在那个俄罗斯小妞儿身上的东西么？”  
Nate猛地抬头看向Chuck。  
对方还给他一个得逞的笑容：“我涂在他身后那根东西上了……所以，好好享受吧Nathaniel。”  
说完没等Nate反驳，Chuck就消失在了门后面。

过了会儿，外面套房大门咔哒两声，一切重回寂静。  
Nate站在门口犹豫了一会儿，他从来没这么直接地看过Chuck和别人乱搞的场景——以前是有过Chuck在他面前跟不知哪里来的女人做爱的记忆，但那时候他躺在沙发上，听着他们调情的声音慢慢睡了过去。  
而今天，则完全不同。  
他清楚地知道，看着Carter在自己面前被侵犯被攻略的场景，他不可避免的硬了。  
Nate有些尴尬，他犹豫了一会儿，还是借着上衣的掩饰，佯装从容地走近那张床，坐了下来。

Carter脸朝下趴在被子里，身体软软的，他刚吐了一下，此刻呼吸还算平整。  
“嘿。”Nate轻轻摇晃了两下Carter。  
“别动我……”因愤怒和疲惫而沙哑的声音从被褥间闷闷地传了过来，Carter缩了一下自己的胳膊，“药效……”  
Nate收回手，想起刚刚Chuck的话——他真的给Carter下了药。Nate看了一眼Carter身后，那根按摩棒仍然在低频震动着，没有被Chuck拿掉。Nate看着Carter淤青的背脊，不知为什么感觉心里悄然一动。  
他轻轻地摸了摸Carter的头发，柔声开口：“如果你不把这个拿开，药效是不会过去的。”  
Carter没再抗拒Nate的动作，于是Nate倾身过去，当碰到那根东西的时候，他握住了Carter的胳膊：“你忍着点，我要把这玩意儿拿走了。”

液体的药物被涂抹在整根按摩棒上，在送进Carter体内时就全数覆盖在了Carter紧窄的甬道里，Nate动作再轻柔，还是无法避免要有些摩擦。  
Carter内部刚经过一轮折腾已经敏感，Nate抽出按摩棒的时候他又紧张，整个人都绷了起来，然而越绷着身体就越会夹着那根按摩棒。Nate怕他太疼，只好一边安抚，一边缓缓地坚定地把那个东西抽出来。  
带着凸点的按摩棒蹭过敏感处那种清晰的感觉让Carter打了个颤，他忍不住低低地呻吟了两声，然后在Nate完全把那根东西抽出来之后，软软地趴在了被子里。绑在身后的双手也被Nate轻轻解开，他活动了两下僵硬的手腕，侧着脸躺在床上。  
然而药效始终没有过去，按摩棒还在体内的时候，Carter并没有觉得有多难熬，但是当按摩棒脱离身体之后，Carter几乎是立刻地，就感觉到身体里的空虚。  
那种带着酥麻的痒，似乎从穴口开始带着火花似的一路烧进了他的五脏六腑，Carter忍了一会儿，趴在床上用力地调整呼吸，然而不管用，他大滴大滴的冒着汗，脸下的被单很快被打湿，留下一片深色的痕迹。

Nate察觉到他的不对劲，他凑上前去摸了一下Carter的前额，有些发烫。  
“怎么了Carter，还难受么？”  
Carter控制着自己的气息，努力不让那种让人羞耻的声音泄露出来——他已经在Bass家的小子面前丢尽了脸，绝对不能在这家伙面前也服软。  
但身后的折磨并不以他的意志为转移，Carter很快就支撑不住了，他猛地抓住了Nate的手。  
Nate有些惊讶，Carter的手劲很大，然而却颤抖着，手心还有些汗湿，他赶忙把Carter从床上撑着坐起来，这才发现除了他满脸都是汗和泪。

Carter的眼眶充血，他抖着嘴唇，抓着Nate的胳膊：“Nathan……我……”  
Carter此时已经陷入了不太清醒的境地，他一边觉得身体发热一边又觉得身上发冷，两重截然不同的感觉终于让这个已经被Chuck折腾够的男孩儿不自觉地哭了出来。  
Nate只能半抱着他坐在床上，像哄小孩儿似的哄着，就在他准备起身去拿点什么东西给Carter清理一下的时候。  
Carter死死地抱住了他的胳膊，抬脸看着Nate：“……帮帮我……Nathaniel……”

那一刻，Nate看着他发红的眼眶，泛着水光的脸和湿漉漉的鬓发，他突然感觉有些痛苦。他本来不应该对这个人抱有什么同情之心，然而他无法拒绝自己的揪心一动。  
他重新坐了下来，在Carter身边，看着Carter发抖的肩膀和因为大力抽泣而爆出的青筋，他叹了口气。

“看着我，Carter。”Nate的右手扣在了Carter的脑后，把对方往自己面前压。  
“……”Carter Baizen的眼睛里裹着一团泪，他的嘴角往下耷拉着，可怜得像是某种大型犬科动物。  
“我不会伤害你……”Nate像在诱导小孩子一样，缓缓地用拇指摩挲着Carter的耳垂。  
Carter眨了眨眼睛，眼泪跟串珠似的顺着眼角流了下来，他呆呆地看着Nate的嘴型，跟着他说：“……你不会、伤害我……？”  
Nate跟着点了点头，手从耳朵附近流连而下，摩挲着Carter的颈侧。那里的动脉有力地跳动着，提醒着Nate这是一个跟他一样有着体温和心跳的活生生的人。  
Nate蓦然觉得温暖，他凑上前去，在Carter嘴角印上一个浅浅的吻，而后他的舌尖撬开Carter的牙关，跟他交换了一个长而缠绵的亲吻。

经过之前Chuck的扩张和润滑，Carter的后穴已经足够湿润，Nate一手握住Carter的腰侧，一手在他胸前胡乱摸着，将湿热坚硬的部位缓缓缓缓地送进了那个正收缩着的穴口。  
进去的时候Carter胡乱地叫着，双手紧紧抓住Nate的肩膀。  
Nate腾出一只手去抚摸Carter的脸颊，他看着这个男人的眉眼，想要读懂他这几年到底变成了一个什么样的人。  
然而在一下又一下温柔的撞击和低沉的呻吟声里，Nate Archibald清楚地知道，他可能再也不会有机会了解Carter Baizen了。  
最终的高潮来得很刺激，Carter攀着Nate的肩膀，一口咬在他的颈侧，口齿之间透出的热气灼灼滚烫，几乎要烧尽Nate的理智。  
Nate深深地往前撞了一下，这才真正地到达了快感的顶点。

接连两场对于Carter Baizen来说不怎么愉快的经历让他疲惫非常，还没等Nate帮他清理完身体，他就歪着头自顾自地睡起了觉。  
看着他在夜幕降临的时候仿佛融进夜色的侧脸，Nate却感觉到一丝苦涩，他又帮Carter擦了擦脸，这才腾出手来，打了个电话。

Archibald家的司机在帝国饭店楼下的专用车位等了十几分钟才看到他们家的少爷。  
Nate把裹着自己外套半梦半醒的Carter Baizen揽在臂弯里，在司机打开车门的一瞬把他安顿在轿车宽敞的后座，看着他迷糊着眨了眨眼又睡了过去才关上了车门。  
“把他送出城，”Nate环顾了一眼四周，没有发现几个人，“……帮他找个酒店住，对了，避开Bass名下的物业。”  
司机点了点头：“好的，我知道了Nate少爷。”

黑色的加长轿车在Nate的目送下汇入车流，Nate呵了一口气，看着那团白色的雾气消散在初秋的夜色里。  
“好冷啊。”  
他自言自语了一声，接着转身步入帝国饭店的门里。

 

-FIN-


End file.
